claymorefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Romi Park
Romi Park (朴 璐美 Paku Romi) es una actriz de voz y actriz coreano-japonesa de ascendencia coreana, nacida el 22 de enero de 1972 en Edogawa, Tokio, Japón. Se graduó de Tōhō Gakuen College of Drama and Music, y estudió coreano en el Instituto del Lenguaje Coreano de la Universidad Yosei (한국어학당). Desde sus comienzos como actriz de voz, que comenzó durante los años 90, Park ha realizado más de cien trabajos, incluyendo doblaje, animes, videojuegos y películas. En 2007, Park fue elegida para interpretar a la claymore Teresa la Sonriente en la adaptación animada del [[Claymore (manga)|manga Claymore]], escrito e ilustrado por Norihiro Yagi. Park debutó en la serie el 1 de mayo de 2007, en el quinto episodio "Teresa la Sonriente". El mismo año, Park interpretó a Nana Osaki en el anime Nana. Su interpretación le ganó el Premio Seiyū al Mejor Personaje Principal (Femenino) en la primera entrega de los premios. Entre otros de sus trabajos más conocidos están Edward Elric de Full Metal Alchemist, Tōshirō Hitsugaya de Bleach, Natsume Hyūga de Gakuen Alice, Ren Tao de Shaman King, Temari de Naruto y Karasuba de Sekirei. Biografía thumb|left|200px|Nana Osaki, personaje que hizo a Romi ganar el premio Seiyü Romi Park nació el 22 de enero de 1972 en Edogawa, Tokio, Japón. Debido a la permanencia de su familia en Corea durante dos generaciones, Park tomó la nacionalidad coreana. Trabajos 'Anime' 'Video juegos' * Bleach(todos) - Toshiro Hitsugaya * Bleach: Blade Battlers * Bleach: Blade Battlers 2 * Bleach: Heat the Soul 2 * Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 * Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 * Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 * Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 * Bleach Wii: Hakujin Kirameku Rondo * Brave Story: New Traveler - Mitsuru * Clannad - Katsuki Shima * Dissidia: Final Fantasy - Zidane Tribal * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind' - Giorno Giovana * Kameo: Elements of Power - Kameo * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED series / SD Gundam G Generation series - Nicol Amarfi * Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 - Temari * Ueki no Hōsoku: Taosu Zeroberuto Jūdan!! - Kousuke Ueki * Persona 4 - Naoto Shirogane * Phantasy Star Universe - Tonnio Rhima * Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon - Raguna * Rune Factory Frontier - Raguna * Sengoku Basara - Uesugi Kenshin * Shining Force EXA - Toma * Shikigami no Shiro - Kim Mihee * Soulcalibur Legends - Iska * Suikoden Tierkreis - Chrodechild * Suikoden Tactics - Kyril * Super Robot Wars - Loran Cehack, Nicol Amarfi Drama CD * Blaue Rosen - Misaki Doujima * Bleach: this ligth i see - Toushiro Hitsugaya * Bleach: Hanatarou's Lost Item - Toshiro Hitsugaya * Bleach: The Night Before the Confusion - Toshiro Hitsugaya * Bokutashi ni aru mono * Gakuen Alice - Natsume Hyuuga * Kimi to Boku - Kirik * The Law of Ueki: The Law of Drama - Kousuke Ueki * The Law of Ueki: The Law of Radio - Kousuke Ueki * Amatsuki - Kuchiha * Digimon Adventure 02: Michi e no Armor Shinka - Ken Ichijouji * Digimon Adventure 02: Original Story, Summer 2003, Spring Sunlight (Haru no Hizashi) Track - Ken Ichijouji * Number - Toneriko Furoribanda * shamang king: jiri-ren tao * shamang king: ryuuoru-ren tao Tokusatsu * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Dayu Usukawa * Kodai Shōjo Doguchan: Dokigoro Doblaje * Oblina in AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * Rayne in Bloodrayne * Gerald en Hey Arnold!: The Movie * Paula Small, Perry en Home Movies (TV series) * Joan of Arc (voiceover for Milla Jovovich) en The Messenger: The Story of Joan of Arc * Laguna in Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon * Libby in Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (TV series) TV series * Akasha en Queen of the Damned (Pelicula) * Alex Munday (Lucy Lui) en Charlie's Angels * Ed,Edd en Eddy Lee Kanker Curiosidades * Ha participado en contadas ocasiones con la seiyuu Rie Kugimiya ** En Fullmetal Alchemist y Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood como Edward Elric, y Rie como Alphonse Elric. ** En Hetalia Axis Powers como Suiza, y Rie como Liechstestein. Curiosamente, haciendo del mayor de dos hermanos, como en Fullmetal Alchemist. ** En Gakuen Alice como Natsume, y Rie como Hotaru Enlaces externos *Par-Romi Official Web Site *Blog de Paku * * * Paku, Romi